Creciendo juntos (HTTYD - CEATD Drabbles)
by Evinawer
Summary: Pequeños one-shots de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón", de historias cotidianas y adorables entre Hipo, Desdentao y sus amigos. Situada entre las dos pelis y durante las series. ¡Espero que os gusten! Cap 5: Qué hubiera podido ser y Cap 6: Gothi y los secretos. ¡A disfrutar!
1. ¡Has crecido!

_Este drabble está situado en la primera y segunda temporada de la serie antes de la segunda película._

_Hago aclaraciones de nombres porque la versión Española y Latina no son lo mismo:_

_Hipo = Hiccup, Mocoso = Patán, Desdentao = Chimuelo. Creo que lo demás igual o muy parecido._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Has crecido!<strong>

Los entrenadores de dragones veían como Hipo y Desdentao ya no iban a la misma velocidad.

― ¿Le pasa algo a Desdentao, Hipo? ― Le preguntó Astrid.

― No lo sé, pero es cierto que ya no volamos igual. Últimamente nos cuesta hacer bien maniobras básicas... Pero cuando lo miro, no veo que esté enfermo o tenga alguna herida…

― Eso es porque no sabes llevar tu dragón ― se burló Mocoso, ― ya no mereces el título de Entrenador de Dragones.

Astrid le asestó un golpe. Incluso el estúpido de Mocose se había dado cuenta de que Hipo y Desdentao no volaban igual.

Una vez en casa, Hipo miró las riendas puestas en Desdentao y analizó su pierna de metal. Nada esaba fuera de la irregularidad y funcionaban bien.

― Vamos a ver si algo va mal, amiguito. Vamos a fuera ― salieron. ― Ahora siéntate y estira tu cola y tus alas ― y como buen dragón, Desdentao lo hizo.

Hipo hizo una mueca y hizo un redondo con los ojos:

― Venga, Desdentao, te he dicho que estires tu cola.

En ese momento el Furia Nocturna emitió un leve quejido. Hipo volvió a analizar todo, a pesar de que su dragón no estiraba su cola… ¡Pues claro, ya sabía lo que pasaba! Entró corriendo a su casa, cogió su libreta de apuntes, revisó unos números que tenía y luego cogió una tira de cuero que tenía debajo de su mesa. Luego se acercó de nuevo a Desdentao y le midió la cola.

― ¡Vaya, amigo! Ya sé cuál es el problema. ¡No pensaba que crecerías más!

El dragón lo miró ladeando levemente su cabeza y con cara inocente. Hipo le acarició el mentón y añadió:

― Voy a tener que hacerte una nueva cola ― y le sonrió. ― Mientras tanto te voy a sacar ésta, sino te va a molestar… Pero ya sabes lo que eso implica…

Desdentao acercó su cara a la de Hipo y le hizo una caricia con la cabeza. Se entendían muy bien y desde hacía más de un año habían estado creciendo juntos. Desde ese mismo momento el joven se puso a trabajar en ello. Cabía decir que, a pesar de ocupar su tiempo al entrenamiento de dragones, sus habilidades inventivas y sobre la fundición mejoraban notablemente. Sus planos cada vez eran más complejos y detallados. Bocón estaba orgulloso de él.

― Pero, chico, ¿qué estás haciendo?

― Una nueva cola para Desdentao.

― ¿Ya se la has roto otra vez?

― Nop, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que últimamente me costaba maniobrar con Desdentao? Pues resulta que ha crecido y la cola ya no le queda a medida ― hizo una pausa mientras seguía creando las nuevas piezas ― . Como nunca hemos podido analizar a los Furia Nocturna y no hay muchos, no sabemos cómo decir qué edad tiene Desdentao y si puede crecer más. Nunca hemos visto una cría o un adulto, no sabemos qué es Desdentao. De hecho, yo pensaba que era adulto, pero por lo visto es más joven de lo que pensaba.

En ese momento la cabeza del dragón favorito de Hipo apareció posándose en el marco del "mostrador" de la herrería. Movía graciosamente su nariz y observaba atentamente a lo que su jinete hacía.

― Desdentao, me encantaría preguntarte qué edad tienes… ― bromeó Hipo.

― Bueno, siempre habíamos creído que las Furia Nocturna atacaban a sangre directamente pero cuando está contigo es muy juguetón y a veces recuerda a un niño.

― Es posible que sea joven, pero ¿qué es ser joven para un dragón? Quizás para él ser joven es tener el doble o el triple de años que yo. No sé… ¿Qué dices tú, Desdentao? ― Le dirigió Hipo la pregunta a su amigo oscuro.

El dragón sólo inclinó un poquito más su cabeza y sacó la lengua. Hipo le sonrió y prosiguió con su nueva cola.

Ya por la tarde, Hipo decidió descansar un poco. Estar en la herrería era duro y caliente… Miró a Desdentao, quien estaba reposando sus pescados. Esta tarde no podrían salir a dar su vuelo habitual, pero se le ocurrió que el dragón también tenía que practicar tácticas sobre tierra. Para suerte del pequeño, su cuerpo era ágil y sus patas bastante adecuadas para correr.

― ¡Eh, amigo, te apatece correr un rato por el bosque!

Desdentao levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Se fueron los dos a practicar los obstáculos del bosque.

― ¡Ui, Desdentao, eso ha estado cerca! ¡Pero sigue así, también tenemos que entregar tus patas!

El Furia Nocturna rugió afirmando.

Al día siguiente, Hipo se había terminado la nueva cola. Comprobó que todo estuviera bien y Desdentao rugió de alegría y empezó a dar saltitos.

― Vale, vale, me lo has dejado claro.

Llevaba dos sin volar y el dragón ya quería salir. Le puso la cola. Le pidió que se moviera y la respuesta fue positiva, Desdentao parecía sentirse más cómodo.

― Bueno, ¿lo probamos? ― Dijo tocando la cabeza de su mejor amigos.

En cuanto se sentó encima, el dragón de la noche extendió las alas y despegó sabiendo que su amigo estaría en perfecta sincronía con él incluso si era rápido. Hipo había aligerado algunas piedas y reforzado otras. Efectivamente su amigo había crecido, ¡cuántas cosas le quedaba por aprender de él!

― Vamos, campeón, ¡cruza el cielo a toda velocidad!

Los demás jinetes se quedaron asombrados.

― ¡Eh, Hipo vuelve a ser bueno! ― se quejó Mocoso.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic de Cómo entrenar un Dragón. Al principio me negaba bastante a mirar la película y pensaba que era una caquita, pero luego la vi y me he enganchado cosa mala tanto a las películas como a la serie... sip... ¡Adoro a Desdentao (Chimuelo)!_**


	2. La pesadilla de Astrid

_**Aviso: este fic contiene un poco de... lime... sí, no lo puedo evitar, soy una degenerada mental y a veces se me va la pinza. Pero como no quiero destrozar mucho el carácter de los personajes, me lo he tenido que apañar como he podido...**_

* * *

><p><strong>La pesadilla de Astrid<strong>

Astrid era una chica fuerte, independiente, lista y la mejor en… prácticamente todo, salvo las relaciones con el otro sexoque no fuera dándole un puñetazo o derribándolo contra el suelo. Pero desde que Hipo demostró su valía como vikingo, aunque fuera a lomos de un dragón (que no menos era un Furia Nocturna), sus sentimientos estaban un poco confundidos. A pesar de que ya lo había besado varias veces, Hipo no acababa de acercarse a ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia el que ocupaba sus pensamientos y lo vio junto a su querido dragón. Obviamente no estaba celosa de él, pero sentía que ahora Hipo no estaba para mirarla, que debería pasar un tiempo. Ese chico ahora mismo vivía para su dragón, y eso lo hacía terriblemente adorable a los ojos de Astrid, quien mimaba también a su querida Tormenta.

Esa noche, cansada después de un entrenamiento con su azul Nadder, se metió en la cama agotada. Cerró los ojos y en seguida la noche se le acabó.

Al día siguiente, fue a despertar a Hipo, había llegado antes. Viendo que no había movimiento en la casa decidió mirar por la ventana de Hipo para despertarlo y lo vio… y lo vio durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a su Furia Nocturna. Cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de su presencia, se la quedó mirando y apretó más a su jinete, marcando su propiedad. Cabe decir que Astrid no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Desconcertada se fue sola hacia la arena.

Una hora después Hipo se presentó a lomos de Desdentao y propuso un entrenamiento por parejas. Astrid consiguió ir con él y ahí se le cayó el alma al suelo, cuando por recompensa por hacerlo bien, Hipo dio un beso en la mejilla de su dragón y luego se abalanzaron a jugar como…¡como si fueran novios! ¡Venga ya! Debía estar soñando, era imposible. Hipo le rascaba la barriguita, le hacía mimos y le daba todo lo que quería. Sólo se consacraba a él.

― ¿Celosa quiźas? Ya sabes, Mocoso siempre estará a tu disp―

Astrid le quitó con un golpe todo el pavoneo que llevaba encima el Jorgenson, luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue, pero no del todo… sino que se quedó observando el comportamiento del Furia Nocturna y su jinete, quienes después de un rato se despidieron y salieron volando. Ella los siguió y fueron a dar a un pequeño prado arriba de la colina de Mema.

Ahí Hipo se recostó sobre su dragón, quien le dio un pequeño lengüetazo en la cara. El joven le devolvió el beso cerca de su alargada oreja. Luego empezaron juegos, que a juzgar por Astrid era ñoños pero seductores, ¡incluso Hipo se quitó la camiseta y el dragón lo lamió entero! Y luego… luego Hipo empezó a acariciar a su dragón por TODO el cuerpo, incluído la entrepierna de éste, ¡lo estaba excitando! ¡Qué degenerado era Hipo! ¡Y a él también le gustaba! Astrid se estaba fijando en la cara de placer que Hipo estaba poniendo...¡ En qué narices estaba pensando! ¡Mejor dicho, ella pensaba que Hipo era suficientemente inteligente para separar amistad de eso! ¡Eso! ¡Pero si son de diferentes razas! Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, entendiendo por qué Hipo no le hacía caso. Se estaba empezando a marear, le daba igual ser descubierta, en serio, le daba igual, así que metió un grito.

Entonces abrió los ojos y estaba sentada en su cama, con la habitación a oscuras. Tormenta se había asomado por la ventana un poco alterada al escuchar gritar a su jinete.

― Era sólo un sueño, ¡sólo un sueño! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Suspiró cansada de nuevo, con sudor en la cara y se dejó caer sobre las tablas de madera.

― Es insano lo que he soñado… estoy mal de la cabeza…

No se aguantó las ganas, cogió a tormenta y le escabulló de casa para espiar por la ventana del altillo de Hipo. Ahí lo pudo ver, dormido en su cama y al otro lado, encima de su roca, estaba dormido Desdentao, nada fuera de lo común.

Al día siguiente (real), al llegar a la arena vio a Hipo y Desdentao preparados para un nuevo entreno. Desdentao le hizo una caricia a su jinete y éste se lo devolvió inocentemente rascándole un poco la oreja. Ya está, nada fuera de lo común.

― Mimas mucho a ese dragón ― soltó Astrid nada más salir del umbral de la entrada a la academia.

― Bah, para que se calme y cuando se lo merece. Es un juguetón.

― A… ¿alguna vez te ha metido un lengüetazo en la boca?

― ¿Y esa pregunta? ¿Tormenta te ha hecho a algo inusual?

― No, no… sólo por curiosidad.

― No, Desdentao alguna vez me ha metido un lengüetazo pero, claro, su lengua me cubre entero. Y ya sabe que no me gusta que lo haga porque luego no se va. ― Hipo paró de hablar y se fijó en la cara de Astrid. ― Astrid, tienes unas grandes ojeras… ¿no has descansado bien? ― Preguntó Hipo inocentemente.

En ese momento la mencionada se tensó un poco recordando las situaciones de placer en las que su sueño lo había puesto y con una sonrisa falsa y un sonrojo apreciable le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Hipo no entendió nada pero no insistió para la suerte de Astrid, ¡cómo hubiera podido contárselo!

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No meteré más lime a ninguno de estos fics, lo prometo. Sólo era una paranoia que me entró de algún que otro dibujo que he visto. En todo caso, en estas temporadas son muy jóvenes todavía para meterlos en estos juegos sexuales... así que ya será en los Drabbles que estoy preparando que serían después de la segunda película.**_

_**Respondiendo a los reviews que me han dejado...**_

_**Guest: Claro que no, con sus ráfagas de plasma, quién lo haría, hahaha**_

_**ShieldSummers: Creo que a mucha gente le pasó lo mismo y creo que es a causa del tráiler. Muchos niños la fueron a ver, pero pocos pre-adolescentes y creo que hubiera sido más taquillera de lo que ha sido si lo hubieran presentado mejor (aunque debo decir que aquí en España se hizo bastante publicidad si no recuerdo mal).**_

_**Nati: No te preocupes por la edad, yo tengo 23 años y sigo escribiendo fics, me encanta y creo que para eso no hay edad si se hace con consciencia y ganas de escribir. ¡Te sorprendería la cantidad de adultos a los que les gustan las películas animadas!**_

_**¡Y eso es todo por ahora!**_


	3. Desdentao

_Esta pequeña historia está situada en la primera película, cuando Hipo empieza a tener contacto con Desdentao, antes de ponerle la cola artificial y ni siquiera nombre. Éste es mi estilo "drabblero" o de "one-shot" que me encanta porque me permite dar cualquier orden a mis ideas espontáneas, hehe_

* * *

><p><strong>Desdentao<strong>

Hipo estaba en el sótano de la herrería. Era su pequeño rincón donde nadie lo molestaba. Incluso Bocón respetaba esa pequeña intimidad y no entraba salvo que él le dejara. Sabía que Hipo, con la dificultad que tenía de hacer amigos, necesitaba su espacio. Algunas veces se escapaba a la montaña, otras simplemente le gustaba quedarse dibujando sus inventos en ese sótano que le permitía aislarse más del mundo. Y ahora con el entrenamiento de dragones, lo veía pasar más tiempo que nunca ahí abajo. Pero en realidad Hipo escondía un secreto: los dibujos y los detalles del Furia Nocturna. Se los ordenaba por día y cada vez podía matizarlos más porque el dragón le permitía estar más cerca. Se pasaba horas observándolo y el dragón parecía increíblemente habituado a su presencia. Sin embargo ese día Hipo no estaba haciendo nada. Se había cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa y estaba pensativo. Ese día había logrado tocar al dragón, mejor dicho, el dragón le había permitido tocarlo. Eso le había chocado mucho... Bueno, y también el hecho de que simpáticamente hubiera intentado hacer un retrato de él. Para Hipo había sido un momento mágico.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al día siguiente, después de casi morir en el entrenamiento y ser insultado por Astrid, se dirigió a su ahora parte favorita del bosque. Allí vio al Furia Nocturna, recostado tranquilamente. Al escucharlo, éste abrió levemente el ojo y lo cerró de nuevo. El dragón ya se había dado cuenta de que el humano no lo heriría ni intentaría matarlo, y menos ese débil niño. Así que lo dejaba dar vueltas a su alrededor. Hipo se acercó levemente e intentó tocarlo de nuevo, el dragón lo notó y se apartó un poco con duda. Él entristeció. Se sentó al lado dejando un pescado en frente. En ese momento sus miradas coincidieron por unos segundos, como la primera vez que se encontraron. Entonces el dragón acercó su morro al brazo de Hipo y le "acarició" hasta que éste puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la criatura. Hipo sonrió animado y acarició suavemente la cabeza del dragón hasta el punto de hacerlo ronronear un poco.

― Ahora mismo debes ser el único que se acerca a mí y que me deja acercarme... ― hizo una pausa― No sé lo que piensas de mí, pero igualmente eso me hace feliz. Creo que eres mi primer amigo ― sonrió tristemente.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en un sueño profundo al lado de la considerada bestia letal.

Pasadas unas horas se despertó un poco desconcertado, ¿cómo podía haberse dormido al lado de un dragón? El Furia Nocturna seguía a su lado, de hecho lo observaba en silencio.

― Vaya, me he quedado como un tronco... ― y entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaba el pescado que le había llevado: ― Buen provecho ― le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el dragón no había opuesto ningún tipo de queja a ese contacto.

― ¿Sabes? Me gustaría llamarte de alguna manera. Supongo que "descendiente del rayo y de la muerte" es demasiado largo.

El dragón inclinó levemente la cabeza sin comprender mucho.

― Yo me llamo Hipo ― se señaló presentándose. Pensó un poco y añadió: ― ¿Te puedo llamar Desdentao?

El dragón abrió los ojos.

― Hola, Desdentao ― le dijo con una sonrisa.

No hubo una gran reacción pero quizás no lo entendía por el momento. Así que cada vez que se vieran lo llamaría así. Seguramente se acabaría acostumbrando.

Hipo llegó a casa cuando ya era oscuro. Suerte que su padre no estaba, sino no hubiera sabido dar una buena excusa. Ese día había podido dormir y descansar sin ninguna preocupación al lado de un dragón, y no era una dragón cualquiera: era Desdentao, su nuevo amigo, un Furia Nocturna.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Esta historia la escribí ayer en el tren. Desde que vi la pelicula, me he preguntado si el Furia Nocturna aceptó el nombre que Hipo le dio.**_


	4. Bajo la lluvia

_Capítulo situado justo después de ponerle por primera vez la cola a Desdentao._

* * *

><p><strong>Protegido bajo la lluvia<strong>

Hipo pensaba maneras de poder controlar la apertura de la nueva cola que había fabricado para Desdentao. Por las noches apenas dormía intentando diseñar algún sistema que le pudiera controlarlo desde la silla. Estaba claro que la cuerda cutre que utilizaba no era práctica y apenas le permitía posiciones, cosa que imaginaba que había. Quería poder volar con él, no sabía por qué pero no tenía miedo de confiar en él.

En ese momento se puso a reír recordando cuando Desdentao huía para que no le pusiera la silla; ¡un Furia Nocturna huyendo de él! El dragón se había vuelto muy simpático y amical.

― Vaya... está lloviendo ― se comentó a sí mismo. ― No sé si habrá entrenamiento...

― No, no lo hay ― le contestó Bocón. ― Hoy os dejo el día para estudiar. ¡Hipo, ¿dónde vas?!

― ¡Tengo que hacer unas cosas!

Bocón se quedó pensativo, ¿qué es eso que debía hacer? Hipo últimamente estaba raro. Giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña puerta que daba al desván privado de Hipo. Luego se sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea de espiar en sus cosas. No, no. Se había prometido respetar el espacio de Hipo. Ciertamente si Bocón hubiera entrado en esa habitación, hubiera sabido desde hacía tiempo lo que Hipo escondía.

El joven se fue corriendo donde Desdentao estaba. Era un dragón y sabía que estaba acostumbrado a casi cualquier tipo de clima. Ya había estado solo en días de lluvia, pero esta vez le preocupaba que la zona del estanque se llenara demasiado y no pudiera salir. Sacudió la cabeza; no era eso, quería estar con él. El problema era que se estaba mojando y embarrando, vamos, dejando terreno a un buen resfriado.

Cuando llegó, vio a Desdentao bajo unas matas, cubriéndose. Casi se resbala pero llegó a él, chorreante y casi sin respiración, pero estaba a su lado. El dragón lo vio curioso, entonces encendió un fuego y cubrió a Hipo con el ala para que no se resfriara.

― Vaya, me cuidas mejor que Bocón... Gracias.

Y así se estuvieron hasta que la lluvia amainó. Hipo se despidió de su amigo y antes de irse le comentó:

― Estoy pensando en algo para tu cola... ¡quiero poder volar contigo!

Al llegar a casa, se cambió de ropa y se acurrucó en la cama. Definitivamente haría que Desdentao volara como el Furia Nocturna que era.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Otro drabble escrito en el tren (viaje de vuelta a casa). La verdad es que desde que puedo escribir en un bloc de notas en mi Kindle, estoy más feliz que nunca porque no gasto la batería del móvil, no me dejo los ojos escribiendo en una pantalla y si algo me viene mientras leo o cualquier cosa, puedo escribirlo. ¡Soy feliz!**_


	5. Qué hubiera podido ser

**Qué hubiera podido ser**

Hipo estaba sentado junto a Astrid en un campo de hierba, viendo el mar y preguntándose qué más mundo nuevo podía descubrir. Le gustaba la idea de visitar las islas de los otros vikingos (salvo la de los Energúmenos), descubrir nuevos recovecos, volar junto a Desdentao…

― Hipo... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si durante tu examen en la Arena, en lugar de Desdentao ser atrapado, te hubieras montado encima y hubieras salido volando? ― Soltó Astrid de golpe, con la mirada al horizonte, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

― Quizás algo parecido ― respondió el chico.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida. Llevaba tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta y lo que menos esperaba era esa respuesta; se imaginaba algo como "quizás ahora tendría pierna" o "no hubiéramos derrotado al dragón de la isla". Algo parecido… Hipo no había sido rápido actuando y pensando que Desdentao debía huir, al final su padre lo capturó. Y qué decir de ella, tampoco había hizo nada entonces. Se limitó a dejarse agarrar por los adultos y a embobarse con la escena, viendo como Desdentao obedecía al pequeño vikingo y no disparaba a su padre.

Mientras la joven rubia pensaba todo eso, Hipo también le estaba dando vueltas a la pregunta, aunque hubiera respondido de manera despreocupada.

* * *

><p>Desdentao acababa de echar del ring al Pesadilla Monstruosa y se encontraba delante de Hipo, protegiéndolo de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, incluyendo esos locos humanos que venían gritando hacia ellos. Hipo parecía alterado y gritaba todo el rato 'no, no'. No lo entendía. Pero el pequeño tenía claro que debía proteger al Furia Nocturna:<p>

― ¡Vamos, Desdentao, tienes que irte!

Viendo que el dragón no quería moverse de su lado, Hipo se montó encima y se arrimó a él. Los vikingos de la primera fila se quedaron parados ante eso y el que más Estoico el Vasto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hijo?

Hipo y el Furia Nocturna levantaron el vuelo, salieron por el agujero que antes el mismo dragón oscuro había hecho y dieron la vuelta a la Arena colocándose en el techo metálico.

― No son lo que creemos. Os lo estaba intentando decir. ― Silencio. ― Sólo tenemos que darnos una oportunidad. Pueden ser nuestros amigos y protectores, pueden ayudarnos. ¡Sólo hay que demostrarles que podemos confiar en ellos y entrenarlos! ¡Son inteligentes!

― Hipo... ― Estoico empezó a hablar, ― Te has compinchado con ellos... No eres un vikingo, nos has traicionado…

― ¿¡Cómo me voy a compinchar!? No me he ido con nadie, papá.

― ¡No me llames papá!

El ambiente se tensó mucho. Hipo notó que su corazón se partía. Estoico continuó:

― ¡Han matado a cientos de los nuestros!

― ¡Y nosotros a miles de los suyos! Eso no es excusa. Ambos bandos somos asesinos. Hemos estado llevando una batalla de la que ninguno de los dos lados tiene la culpa.

― ¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Nos protegemos de ellos porque nos saquean! ¡Ahora me dirás que ellos son buenos!

La gente empezó a quejarse también, llevando la contraria a Hipo, apoyando las palabras de su jefe. Desdentao rugió para que se callaran.

― No son todos malos, lo hacen porque sino se los comen vivos... Hay algo más en su isla, papá, algo muy grande a lo que los dragones tienen miedo…

El jefe vikingo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿hasta dónde había llegado Hipo?

Astrid tomó el turno mientras se soltaba del adulto que la agarraba:

― Hemos estado allí, nos llevó Desdentao…

― ¿Desdentao? ― miró hacia Hipo. ¿¡Cómo podía ponerle nombre a esa cosa!?

Estoico empezó a respirar nervioso, como si fuera a darle un ataque al corazón. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Hipo estaba fuera de su control más que nunca. Se hubiera podido esperar otra cosa, pero eso de su hijo no, eso no.

― Todo lo que has estado haciendo en la Arena ha sido trampa... Me has decepcionado más aún, Hipo. No te mereces ser mi hijo ― levantó la mirada fruncida― ¡Fuera de aquí!

― ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo! ― Hipo levantó el vuelo, dio una pirueta perfecta con Desdentao y se enganchó a una roca: ― Los dragones son más que simples monstruos, son inteligentes y hoy Desdentao me ha demostrado que cuando quieren a algo o a alguien, lo protegen. Yo haré lo mismo para él.

Y se fue.

― ¡Hipo! ― Gritó Astrid.

El jefe vikingo se acercó a ella poco a poco, con la mirada seria e inquisitora:

― Lo que más me sorprende es que tú lo siguieras, Astrid. Te creía más en tus cabales, niña.

― ¡No es lo que cree! ¡Cuando me subí a Desdentao, lo entendí! ¡Escuche a Hipo!

La ignoró esquivándola a paso firme.

Hipo y Desdentao se quedaron en su rincón favorito: el lago. Allí Hipo se calmó tirando piedras al agua, maldiciéndose y gritando. Entonces Astrid apareció por detrás, apenada, sintiendo mucho lo que había pasado.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

― No tienes a dónde ir…

― Cierto, ahora no sé qué hacer... Quizás debería intentar ir a la isla de los dragones.

― ¡¿Tú solo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! No creo que te puedas hacer amigo de ese dragón tan grande como lo has hecho de Desdentado.

Hipo se quedó pensativo:

― Necesito un equipo... Mi padre es capaz de volver a zarpar hacia allí, sería un suicidio. Está obsesionado. Pero a pesar de lo que me ha dicho, no puedo dejarle ir solo...

― Hipo…

― Lo siento, Desdentao, pero quizás todo hubiera salido mejor si me hubiera deshecho de ti cuando te encontré. Habría sido mejor para todos.

Desdentao se ofendió por eso, pero viendo lo mal que Hipo se sentía, se lo perdono. Se acercó a él y le acarició con el hocico. La cara de su amigo cambió. La verdad es que esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, no se arrepentía de nada.

― Exacto... ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Todos lo habríamos hecho, ¿pero por qué tú no?

― No lo sé, no pude…

― Eso no es una respuesta.

― ¿Por qué te importa tanto de repente lo que diga?

― Porque quiero recordar lo que digas ahora mismo.

― ¡Fui un cobarde, fui un débil! ¡No quise matar a un dragón!

― ¿No quisiste o no pudiste?

― ¡No quise, ¿vale?! ¡Lo tenía ahí atrapado y no quise! En trescientos años y soy el primer vikingo que no quiere matar a un dragón!

― También el primero en montar en uno.

Hipo miró a Astrid, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. Luego miró a Desdentao.

― Le miré a los ojos y me vi a mí mismo ― fue a acariciarlo.

― Vale, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

― Tengo una idea, supongo que es una estupidez pero puede funcionar.

― ¿Una idea?

― Una locura: me tengo que infiltrar en la Arena. ¿Crees que podrías llamar a los otros? Ellos han visto lo que soy capaz de hacer con los dragones.

Al día siguiente, mientras Estoico cargaba de nuevo el barco, con pesar y dolor sin saber si volvería esta vez, Hipo llegaba volando a escondidas a la Arena. A pesar de ser de día, todo el mundo estaba en el puerto. Astrid y los otros se encontraban ya dentro.

― ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Astrid?

Su respuesta fue respondida en cuanto Hipo entró a lomos de su Furia Nocturna. Los jóvenes vikingos se acojonaron, su respiración se cortó momentáneamente.

― ¡Oh, por Odín, de verdad lo estás montando, de verdad! ¡Un Furia Nocturna!

Hipo sonrió y se bajó de él. Lo calmó diciéndole que los demás eran amigos, como Astrid. Entonces fue a abrir la puerta del Pesadilla Monstruosa y lo sacó poco a poco con la mano en el morro. Y así hizo lo mismo con el Nadder, el Bronkle y el Cremallerus Espantosus. Les enseñó cómo empatizar con ellos y les ofreció unas cuerdas para atarse.

― No pienso dejar a mi padre solo. ¿Os unís a mí?

― ¡Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?!

Hipo y Astrid se miraron y rieron. Al poco salieron todos volando.

― ¡Wah, esto es fascinante, Hipo, estamos montando dragones!

Cuando alistaron en el mar a los barcos de Isla Mema, se colocaron a sus lados, con un vuelo tranquilo. Los barqueros empezaron a gritar "¡dragones, dragones!" y a preparar las armas para atacar hasta que uno de ellos advirtió en lo ruidosos críos que los montaban:

― ¡Estoico, mira! ¡Es Hipo y un Furia Noc...! ¡Hay más!

― ¡Hipo!

― Sé que ahora no quieres que te llame padre, ¡no pienso dejarte ir solo! ¡Ni siquiera sabrías llegar! ¡Sólo un dragón puede y sin ellos no tendrás ninguna oportunidad!

Bocón se puso al lado de su amigo Estoico y le comentó.

― Es el vikingo más cabezota que he visto desde su padre.

El pelirrojo barbudo no sabía qué hacer. Su hijo estaba mostrando coraje, yendo a una batalla, lo acompañaba a luchar a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y encima sabía domar a los dragones, ¡hasta volar con ellos!

Hipo descendió suavemente al barco con Desdentao. Éste apenas le dejó moverse, lo rodeó con la cola en modo protector.

― Los dragones se escuchan entre ellos y son capaces de orientarse en la niebla.

Hipo acarició amicalmente a Desdentao y le pidió que le mostrara el camino como la otra vez. El Furia Nocturna recogió más a su amigo humano y se quedó mirando violentamente a Estoico.

― Tranquilo, amigo, no me hará daño, es mi padre ― Hipo ofreció una sonrisa sincera y le acarició la cabeza de nuevo, entonces el dragón se relajó y lo dejó ir.

― En la Isla hay realmente un enorme dragón sin piedad que los intenta controlar a todos por el miedo. Si no obeceden y no le llevan comida, se los come. Así que debemos estar preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Hipo salió de su ensoñación y se miró la pierna. Luego a Desdentao. Él creía que poco hubiera cambiado la situación. Quizás Desdentao no hubiera sufrido el incendio en el barco y no hubieran tenido que ser rescatados por su padre… o quién sabe, quizás sí. Pero todo tenía la sensación que eso no habría cambiado su destino.<p>

― Creo que con algunas diferencias pero todo habría acabado igual…

― ¿No crees que podrían haberte cogido mucho más respeto al plantarte delante de ellos a lomos de un Furia Nocturna? ¡Wah, hubieran sido alucinante las caras de los demás!

Mientras Astrid, junto a Tormenta, montaba su gran película, Desdentao e Hipo se miraron y empezaron a reírse. Por suerte la historia no había acabado mal.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un rápido capítulo que me vino después de recordar lo enganchada que estoy a la película y recibir como regalo de Navidad un muñequito de Desdentao (Toothless). ¡Gracias! La verdad es que está un poco falto de originalidad, pero quería marcar que su destino era su destino, el encontrarse y seguir juntos. Espero que os haya entretenido por un rato al menos.**

**Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios que vais dejando! Me animan mucho!**


	6. Gothi y los secretos

_Situado en la película, antes de que Gothi señale a Hipo como el vikingo que matará el Pesadilla Monstruosa.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gothi y los secretos<strong>

Gothi era la mujer más silenciosa que había en Isla Mema, sin lugar a dudas. Sabía muchos secretos que le contaba la gente, una larga experiencia y una boca cerrada. Era la persona con más edad de toda Isla Mema pero aún gozaba de salud. Además era la matriarca del lugar y, aunque no nos lo creamos, ella podía tener la última "palabra" antes que Estoico el Inmenso si quisiera (y en algunos casos así era). Sí, por muy raro que nos suene, la sociedad vikinga era matriarcal, lo que significa que las mujeres tenían un rol muy importante y podían ser consideradas como cualquier otro guerrero o jefe. Pero Gothi era especial, ella era como una curandera y como una chamán o adivinadora. Normalmente no se equivocaba en sus predicciones y todo el mundo iba en busca de su sabiduría.

La mujer en cuestión había estado observando el comportamiento de Hipo en la Arena. Se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho no combatía los dragones como los demás. Había sobrevivido a un par de generaciones de jóvenes vikingos e Hipo actuaba diferente, siempre lo había hecho desde pequeño. Parecía más bien aprovecharse de debilidades que ni ella misma sabía. ¿Qué era lo que Hipo sabía, lo que Hipo escondía? Día tras día, la anciana se dirigía a la Arena y se regocijaba viendo al joven: un día traía hierba como otro se atrevía a tocar a el dragón, sin miedo, con confianza, ¡como si supiera que no fuera a morderlo! Ella era de espíritu abierto, a diferencia de muchos vikingos (en especial hombres) y tenía el presentimiento de que un gran cambio se estaba acercando, lo podía sentir. Poco a poco, los rumores se expandieron, y la gente empezó a ir también.

Un buen día decidió bajar de su casa. Aunque la mujer no salía mucho, y la gente lo sabía, de vez en cuando le gustaba también pasear por la aldea, visitar a los niños e ir al bosque en busca de plantas medicinales y ramas y piedras mágicamente sensibles para sus predicciones. Entonces pudo el secreto de Hipo: un dragón, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que a juzgar por lo que el joven dijo el día de la batalla, era un Furia Nocturna. Estaban en un campo de hierba, él sujetaba un pescado en una mano y parecía juguetear con el dragón amigablemente. Gothi abrió bien los ojos. Hipo le tiró el pescado y el dragón lo atrapó en el aire, se lo comió y luego se acercó a Hipo lamiéndolo. Después el chico lo acarició. ¿Cómo podía Hipo estar tan tranquilo frente a un dragón? ¿Por qué el dragón no lo atacaba? La mujer mayor no hizo ningún ruido, ni se movió, simplemente esperó. Y gracias a su paciencia pudo ver cómo Hipo se quedaba dormido de cansancio, con toda confianza, apoyado en el dragón y éste lo recogía con el ala. ¡El dragón no iba a comérselo! ¡Qué mundo era ése! ¡Desde cuándo humanos y dragones estaban reconciliados! Gothi no daba crédito. Definitivamente un gran cambio en la historia iba a ocurrir y esperaba que fuera positivo. Se relajó y sonrió para sí misma.

Cuando regresó a su cabaña, lo primero que hizo fue tirar unos huesos a modo de predicción. Sus presentimientos nos iban mal enfocados. Entonces recordó a Valka, la madre de Hipo, y sus historias utópicas sobre la coexistencia con los dragones. Recordaba como un día, la joven madre se acercó a ella preguntándole si estaba loca. Bien era sabido que Gothi nunca diría nada de lo que le contaran, ya fuera bueno o malo, solamente lo guardaba para ella misma. ¿Y si Valka no estaba tan errada? ¿Por qué entonces fue devorada por un dragón? La segunda predicción que echó, le reveló más de lo que esperaba. Había un hueco, algo que no se sabía. El gran cambio se daría pronto y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que todo saliera hacia delante.

El día de escoger al aspirante a vikingo y que mataría un dragón delante de toda la aldea había llegado. Estoico se sentaba al lado de ella. Hacía poco que había llegado. Ella lo miró de reojo, algo preocupada.

— No me puedo creer que mi hijo haya llegado hasta el final, ¿cómo lo hará? Realmente no lo he visto atacar ninguna vez...

Gothi entendía lo que hacía el joven, o al menos más o menos, había descubierto el secreto de Hipo y debía dejar que el propio muchacho diera el paso y se lo mostrara a todos. Entonces movió su bastón, gesto que supo interpretar el jefe de la aldea.

— La matriarca ha decidido.

En ese momento Gothi supo que hacía lo correcto: señaló a Hipo. Esperaba de todo corazón que él fuera quien solucionaría los problemas con los dragones en Isla Mema.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _Es una historia que me ha venido recordando la cara que puso al ver a Hipo avanzar tan bien en su entrenamiento. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos más adelante!  
><em>**


End file.
